


The Blood Of The Devil Runs In Him

by Morgan_Artier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Bad Order of the Phoenix, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Good Bill Weasley, Good Charlie Weasley, Good Death Eaters, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Artier/pseuds/Morgan_Artier
Summary: Adopted from Snapewasatruehero on Wattpad, given permission to cross-post.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	The Blood Of The Devil Runs In Him

**Author's Note:**

> Adopted from Snapewasatruehero on Wattpad, given permission to cross-post.

30 seconds to my birthday.

I'm watching the clock, anticipating the moment it hits midnight. I will officially turn 15 years old then. I'm sure I will have an inheritance, whether magical or creature or both. Even though Bumblebee said I wasn't going to have one, I know everyone at least goes through a magical inheritance.

  1. _9\. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1._



A sharp pain rushes through my body. I clench my teeth and refrain from screaming, and soon the pain gets too much and I pass out.

~30 minutes later~

I wake up, everywhere is sore and aching. I slowly stand up and go look in the mirror to see what changes have happened and to my surprise, many things have.

I mean, Sirius, now a free man, told me that the person with the inheritance will change, but I'm sure he didn’t mean this much. I now have hetero chrome in my eyes, a beautiful light blue and a beautiful garnet red. My hair reaches my waist and it’s slightly darker and curlier than it was before today. I also seem to be a little shorter than before. I have raven-black wings, I also have fangs and a black tail.

Guess I have an inheritance Dumbledork.

It also looks like someone placed a glamour on me. And I'm sure I know who.

_Tap! Tap!_

Taps on my window bring me out of my thoughts. I look and see an elegant snowy owl (not Hedwig) with a letter in its claws. I quickly open the window and grab the letter, before I could give the owl a treat it flies away. I open the letter and it reads:

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We here at Gringotts have been informed that you have just come into your creature inheritance and would appreciate it if you could come to us at Gringotts to discuss things with you and go over any vault discrepancies. As we are aware that you cant easily get to us, this letter is a portkey. To activate it just touch the letter and say "goblins" and you and your things will be transported here to Gringotts. Go to the front desk and say that Griphook and Ragnok are awaiting your arrival and show this letter._

_We will be waiting for your arrival._

_From,_

_Head Banker of Gringotts Wizarding Bank,_

_Ragnok._

I sigh and go to the bathroom to freshen up before I leave. I look at my body and see all the signs of my recent abuse have become scarred and I'll have to be careful not to open them in the presence of the goblins. Anyway, I take a bath and then get dressed. I then say "goblins" and find myself with all my stuff in the front hall of Gringotts. I walk up to the front desk and hand them the letter. They nod and tell me to follow them; they lead me to a side room, where Griphook and Ragnok are waiting.

"Hello, Mr Potter and welcome to Gringotts. I would like to have you take an inheritance test that will tell us everything we need to know about you and your inheritance, as well as your vault discrepancies. Is that okay with you?" Ragnok asks, calm and collected. "Hello Griphook and Ragnok, thank you for having me today. Yes, I would like to do the test because I want to know why I look like an entirely different person" I respond to his question. "Okay then, Mr Potter please place three drops of blood onto this parchment,” Griphook tells me while handing me a knife and placing a piece of parchment on the table. I do as he says and read the results aloud to the two goblins;

**_Blood Adoption Certificate (Fake Birth Certificate):_ **

**_Name: Harry James Potter_ **

**_Adopted Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans (Deceased)_ **

**_Adopted Father: James Charleus Potter (Deceased)_ **

**_Adopted Godparents: Sirius Orion Black (In Hiding), Alice Longbottom (Insane, Institutionalised)_ **

**_True Birth Certificate:_ **

**_Name Hadrian Keko Riddle_ **

**_Mother: Bellatrix Riddle nee Lestrange (In Hiding)_ **

**_Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle (L.Voldemort, In Hiding)_ **

**_Godparents: Severus Snape, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, Lucius Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Lupin nee Black._ **

**_Blocks, Spells and Potions:_ **

**_Learning block - 50% in effected (placed by Albus Dumbledore)_ **

**_Forced glamour (placed by Albus Dumbledore) [Broken]_ **

**_Creature inheritance suppressor potion and spell (placed by Albus Dumbledore) [broken]_ **

**_Loyalty potion and spell (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Light Side, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley) [partially broken]_ **

**_Hate spell (keyed to Slytherins, Voldermort, Severus Snape, Dark Side, Death Eaters, Malfoys)_ **

**_Love potion (keyed to Ginerva Weasley; comes into effect at age 15) [broken]_ **

**_Submission spell (placed by Albus Dumbledore)_ **

**_Confundus Charm (placed by Albus Dumbledore) [broken]_ **

**_Creature(s):_ **

**_60% Vampire, 10% Shadow Neko (from Father and Mother)_ **

**_Mate: Charlie Weasley (Dominant Vampire)_ **

**_Dominant/Submissive: 100% Submissive_ **

**_Heir To:_ **

**_Gaunt_ **

**_Peverell_ **

**_Lestrange_ **

**_Lord To:_ **

**_Potter_ **

**_Gryffindor_ **

**_Hufflepuff_ **

**_Ravenclaw_ **

**_Slytherin_ **

**_Le Fay_ **

**_Emrys_ **

**_Properties: on an alternate list_ **

**_Vault Discrepancies:_ **

**_\- 200 Galleons a month from the Potter Vault to a one Albus Dumbledore for the care of one Harry Potter and Hogwarts_ **

**_-1000 Galleons a month exchanged into muggle currency to a one V. and P. Dursley by a one Albus Dumbledore for the care of one Harry Potter_ **

**_-300 Galleons a month to a one Molly Weasley nee Prewett from the Potter Vault for the care of one Harry Potter (spread to the whole family)._ **

**_-200 Galleons a month each by a one Hermione Granger and one Ron Weasley from the Potter Vault for gaining and keeping the friendship of one Harry Potter, as well as keeping one Harry Potter on the ‘right’ path_ **

**_-Multiple heirlooms and artefacts were taken from the Potter Vault by one Albus Dumbledore for one Harry Potter’s education.”_ **

I finish reading this and look at the parchment in shock. Why, why would they do this to me? was all that was running through my head. My thoughts were interrupted by Ragnok apologising. “Mr Potter, we at Gringotts are so sorry about the grievances that have been done unto you. I ask you that you let us make them better and hope that you restore your trust in us once again. We shall give you a free cleansing to remove all blocks, spells and potions on and in you for free. We shall also get the money (with interest) and heirlooms/artefacts back from those who stole from you. Also, if you allow us to, we shall call your godparents and parents to come and meet you, and so that you may return to them” he says, looking right into my eyes, making sure I know he’s telling the truth. I just nod silently and they start chanting. I feel immense pain and pass out. When I awaken, I’m laying on the couch that was in the room, Ragnok and Griphook looking at me worriedly. “The blocks, spells and potions have been removed, we have begun the process of retrieving the money and the artefacts/heirlooms, and your true family has been contacted.” Griphook lists off everything that has been done. “Thank you Ragnok and Griphook. You may stay here when my family comes and so that you may hear my story, and why I wish to join the ‘dark’ side now.” I bow my head. Before anything else can be said, someone knocks on the door. “Who is it?” Ragnok asks, staring maliciously at the door. “It’s Tom, Sirius, Bella, Cissy, Luc, Remmy, Charlie and Sevvy, Ragnok. We got a letter asking us to be here, and here we are”. I hear someone that sounds like Sirius answer. “Come on in. There’s someone you want to meet,” Griphook calls, and my family and mate walks into the room.


End file.
